Spirit of Nature
by RealLifeGemini
Summary: There's a new Guardian, and her name is Ivy Linnea. She's the Spirit of Nature and she has some crazy abilities. Her and Jack become friends, but do they want to be more? Things just start to settle down, but Pitch comes back to make things harder, especially when he takes a liking to the nature spirit and her dark side. Will Ivy stay bright, or will she fall into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Rise of the Guardians, but I don't.**

* * *

"Wake up, Ivy! It's time to get up and face the day!" My dad yelled from down stairs.

"Already up! I'll be down in a minute!" I yelled back. He didn't answer. I stood from my desk and walked into the bathroom connected to my room. As I reached for my tooth brush, I glanced into the mirror above think, only to do a double take. My hazel eyes weren't hazel anymore, my auburn hair wasn't auburn anymore. My eyes widened and I screamed, stumbling away from the mirror and flattening myself against the opposite wall. My wavy hair hung to mid-forearm and the color was now light blue, like clear ocean water, my eyes were now a deep sea green, and my skin was surfer-girl tan. I lifted my hand and placed it gently on my cheek.

I looked down and realized that I was wearing clothes I didn't recognize. I wore jean shorty shorts that frayed at the bottom edges, a tight-ish ocean blue T-shirt, no shoes, and a loose ice blue hoody. I could feel the stretchy fabric of a bikini under the new clothes. When I lifted up the hoody and T-shirt, I saw the sea green top of the bikini. It tied around my neck and around my back with thin strings. I pulled the T-shirt and hoody back down before pulling down the shorts. The bottom of the bikini was the same color as the top and it tied on both sides with the same type of thin strings. I pulled the shorts back up and left the bathroom. I ran out of my room, down the hallway, and down the stairs.

When I got to the kitchen, I ran to my dad, "Dad, is this some kind of joke? If it is, it's not very funny. Not even slightly." He didn't show any signs of hearing me.

I was about to say something else, when he yelled, "Ivy Linnea , get down here, we're going to be late for your appointment!"

"Dad, I'm right here." I waved my hand in front of his face. I thought he heard me when he turned towards me, but he _walked right through me_. I erupted into a blue light as he passed through me and I wrapped my arms around myself in surprise. I gasped in fear. Was I dead? That was the only explanation. My cancer had been getting worse in the last few months, it must have taken me in my sleep. But if I'm dead, why am I here? And why do I look like this? Death is so confusing.

I sighed and left the house. There was no use staying if no one could see me. I walked slowly down the street and toward the park. I've been ready for death since I was fifteen, a year after I was diagnosed. I'm seventeen now. What a wonderful age to die at! Not. Even though I was wearing shorty shorts and no shoes or socks, the cold of the snow didn't bother me. I passed a bunch of kids who were having a snowball fight and I thought about how I would have joined in if I were alive. I smiled as I watched Jamie (I used to tutor him) through a snowball at his friend and duck from someone else's, only to be hit from behind.

I strolled around them, avoiding stray snowballs, before I climbed up a near by tree. I sat on the lowest branch and absentmindedly swung my legs back and forth. It wasn't snowing at the moment, but I wished it was. If it just rained, the air was cold enough to turn it into snow. I stared up at the cloudy sky and willed it to rain, to snow. And it miraculously did. The small, soft flakes slowly fell and the children laughed and tried to catch the snow on their tongues. I laughed, but cut myself off when I heard a chuckle next to me. My head snapped toward the sound and my eyes widened.

A boy that looked about my age was sitting on the branch next to me. His hair was white and his eyes were icy blue. His skin was almost as pale as the snow itself. He wore brown pants, a blue hoody, and his feet were bare. In his hand, he held a staff that was curved at one end. His eyes widened when I looked at him and I gasped when he looked straight at me instead of through me. We both asked at the same time, "Can you see me?"

I couldn't help it. I started luaghing happily, "I guess I'm not invisible to everyone."

"What do you mean? Are you a spirit too?" The boy asked.

"A spirit? If you're asking if I'm dead or not, the answer is yes. Who are you? My name's Ivy Linnea."

"Jack Frost." He held out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand in mine and I was surprised by the cold temperature of his skin. He grinned, "Cold, huh?"

"Well, you're not warm, that's for sure." I took my hand away, "So, why can't anyone see me anymore?"

"You must have died and been reborn as a spirit. That's what happened to the rest of us."

"There are more of us?" I grinned, "So I won't be all alone?"

"No, you won't be alone. To get humans to see you, they need to believe in you first. I can help you with that, if you want."

"Really? Please, please, please!" I jumped down from the tree and he quickly followed, "What do I have to do? I'll do anything!"

He laughed, "Just follow me." He started walking towards the kids and I was right behind him. The kids stopped the snowball fight and ran to him. Jamie got to him first and he threw his arms around Jack's waist, "Jack! You're finally back! Where have you been?"

"Hey, kid. I was off doing my guardian duties. You know, spreading fun across the globe, that kind of thing. I have a friend with me. No one believes in her yet, she's new. I need you guys to try, okay? Raise your hand when you can see her." He pointed at me. The kids closed their eyes and took on looks of extreme concentration.

"Jack, what if this doesn't work? They don't even know who they're believing in." I was starting to worry. Before Jack could answer me, their were several gasps in front of us. The kids were staring at me in amazement with their hands raised.

Jamie looked like he was about to cry when he asked, "Ivy?" I nodded and he ran forward, I dropped to my knees to meet him in the hug. "What happened to you? You were fine yesterday!"

"I wasn't fine, Jamie, I just hid it from you. I've been getting worse for the last few months."

He pulled away from me and put his hands on my shoulders, "You should have told me. How do you think I would have felt when I was told that you were dead?" He glared at me, "You didn't know that you were gonna be reborn. What if I wanted top say goodbye?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry. You're to young to worry about that kind of thing."

He glared at me before smiling, "You look different."

I grinned, "I know, right! Look at my hair." I reached up the tug on a strand of light blue hair.

"Strange. What do you think you're the spirit of?" Jamie took his hands from my shoulders and I stood, brushing off the snow from my practically bare legs.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it yet." I shrugged.

"We should get you to the North Pole. The man on the moon will tell you what you are." Jack said, "Bye, Jamie. Others." Then he put one of his arms around my waist and he pulled my against his chest. The next thing I knew, we were flying through the air. I squeaked in surprise an threw my arms around his neck. He laughed and flew towards where I'm guessing is the North Pole.

* * *

"You've got some nerve, pulling me away so close to Easter." The kangaroo-like bunny glared at Jack.

"There are still, like, four months until Easter." Jack rolled his eyes. I'm guessing they don't like each other.

The giant humming bird flew up to me and invaded my personal space by opening my mouth to inspect my teeth, "Oh, they're beautiful! So white and straight. Look, you have fangs! And they're so sharp!" She tapped my so called fangs. That's when I bit her, "Ow!" She fluttered away, shaking her hand around. I growled at her, then I realized what I did.

I gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" The guardians were staring at me in shock, even Jack, "What? It's not my fault that her hand was in my mouth." I defended myself.

"No, it's not that. Your entire appearance changed. Your eyes were yellow, you grew fangs, your hair was gray, and your skin went pale. Even your clothes changed. You were wearing jeans and a jacket with gray fur on the collar and hood." Jack explained.

"What?" My eyes widened, "Okay, I seriously need to talk to this man on the moon guy." North (that's how Santa introduced himself) pressed a button and one of the tiles above us slid open, giving us a perfect view of the full moon (I think that's how it works). The moon glowed brighter and a voice echoed through our minds.

_"Nicolas St. North, Toothiana, Bunnymund, Sandman, and Jack Frost, exit the room."_ The others instantly left without argument. When they were gone the voice spoke to only me. _"You are Ivy Linnea, Spirit of Nature. You have several looks based on your personality at the time. Your water look is your default one. The animal one was because you were annoyed. You also have to ability to shift into any form of nature. Such as animals, plants, water, air, fire, earth and many others. Here is your weapon, it will help you control your abilities." _A bright light came from the center of the room, forcing me to look away. When the light cleared, a wooden staff floated three feet off the ground on it's side.

The staff was a couple inches taller than me, probably 5'11" (I'm 5'9"). It curved smoothly at the top, unlike Jack's. The color was reddish instead of brown and their was moss along the top edge of the curve. The surface on all sides was covered in carvings of every animals you can think of. Closer to the top of the staff (surrounding the moss) were carvings of different types of plants. The last foot or so of the staff faded from reddish to blueish with carvings of waves and other water symbols. The staff was surrounded by a red fiery glow that seemed to quiver in an unseen and unfelt wind.

I walked to it and held out my hand to it, when my fingers wrapped around it, it stopped floating, and I was surprised by it's lightness. It was as light as air itself. It felt right in my hands and when I placed to bottom on the ground and leaned against it, it was extremely sturdy. The man on the moon spoke again, _"You are not just a spirit, though. You are also a Guardian. The Guardian of what, exactly, you will have to find out for yourself." _Then he spoke to the rest of the Guardians as well, _"Come in and meet Ivy Linnea. Spirit of Nature and the new Guardian." _

The others entered the room once again and the presence of the man on the moon left as the moon drifted out of sight of the window in the ceiling.

"Ah, new Guardian! Should have known!" North said in his heavy accent._  
_

"Oh, your staff is so _pretty_! Can I have a closer look?" Tooth flew closer and her little fairies followed. I let her look at it, but I growled when she reached out a hand to touch it. This time, I felt the shift in look and outfit. She withdrew her hand, "Oops, sorry. I should have asked. May I touch it?" I hesitated before nodding, I kept my animal look, though. She lightly touched the staff, but she instantly pulled away when her skin made contact, "Oh, ow, hot!" She yelped.

"What do you mean? It's not hot. Well, i don't think it is." I tapped the wood. Nothing, just normal wood. Then I thought about what I was, "Oh, I'm an idiot." I turned all my focus to the staff to the staff and the red glow twisted away with a small gust of wind (that I created), "You can touch it now." Tooth slowly moved her hand to the staff and she didn't jerk away when she touched it this time.

"Beautiful..." She whispered, moving closer for a better look. "Oh, look! There's a humming bird on here!" Her fairies swarmed around her and chirped in excitement, "Calm down girls, hold yourselves together." The tooth fairy and her workers moved away. Nothing else exciting happened after that and pretty soon it was time to go back home. I wanted to fly on my own. Jack flew with me, never going to far ahead of me, just in case I fell. I never did. I was a natural flyer. We were in Burgess in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Especially Takumisa777, who was the first to review this story.**

* * *

In the last few days, I learned that everything I believed in as a little kid, is real. I died and got reborn as the Spirit of Nature. And not only that, I was chosen to be a Guardian and I barely know how to control my powers. To add to that list, I think I'm falling for a certain Spirit of Winter that shall remain unnamed. At first, I thought it was just me being affected by a hot guy, but now, I'm not so sure. It started when on my second day of being a spirit when he was helping me with the snow part of myself.

**Flashback:**

_I was standing in the middle of a frozen lake with Jack as he taught me how to form snowflakes in my hands. I was in my snow look: white skinny jeans, no shoes, an ice blue T-shirt, a button-up jean jacket, white hair with ice blue streaks, silver eyes, and snow pale skin. Jack stood across from me, leaving about two feet between us, He held out his hands in front of himself and cupped one over the other like he was holding a bug. A moment later, he took his top hand off to show the beautiful snowflake floating over his palm. He threw it high above us and it exploded into millions of new flakes that fell down on us._

_"They're beautiful." I reached out a hand and caught a snowflake on the tip of my finger. I held my hand close to my face to inspect the perfect peice of snow, when a small gust of wind blew it from my finger to my nose. I sneezed in surprise and shook my head to knock the snowflake from it's place. I look up at Jack to see a smirk gracing his face. I glared at him, "So, it's tue? Jack Frost _does _nip at people's noses!"__  
_

_His smirk widened, "I only nip those worth nipping. And you, my dear Ivy, are totally worth it." I hid behind my hair, hoping to hide the blush that had formed on my cheeks. His light laugh told me otherwise._

_"Can you show me how to do that?" I asked him. He nodded and grabbed my hands in his. He placed my hands in the same position his had been in._

_"Think about everything that makes snow what it is. Think about a snowflake laying in the palm of your hand. Think of it's every curve and point. Do what we practiced earlier and make the air between your hands as cold as you can. Keep all of your focus on forming the snowflake in your hands." He instructed. I did as he said, willing a small snowflake to appear in my hands. Something cold began to tickle my palm and I opened my hands, revealing the perfect white snowflake that danced across my hand. I blew it away and the wind caught it for me, lifting it high into the air. I held my hand in a fist pointed at the snowflake, then I threw my hand out flat and open. The snow flake burst into millions of others and the wind carried them off into Burgess._

_"How'd I do?" I turned to face Jack again. _

_"Way better than my first time, that's for sure." He answered. Then he smirked, "But I didn't have an awesome teacher, and you did, so, there for, I'm cooler than you 'cause I learned this all without any help."  
_

_"Wow, you found a way to praise yourself while praising someone else at the same time. I bow down to your magnificence." I said sarcastically, then I bowed mockingly._

_He grinned, "Another reason that makes me cooler than you, is that I am simply a lot colder tan you."_

_"Well that was oh, so witty of you. You should receive an award for that comment."  
_

_He glared at me and leaned closer than necessarily needed, his lips brushed against my ear as he spoke, "Maybe you need an award for being so sarcastic, Linnea."  
_

_"I got that award last year, Frost. To late." I had to hold myself together so I wouldn't crumble into nothing. He was having a wired affect on me and I didn't know why. _

_He pulled away from me and smirked, "Let's go hang out with Jamie and the other kids for awhile. We flew to Burgess and I almost forgot about the things he made me feel. Almost._

**End Flashback**

So here I am, almost a month later, still trying to sort out my feelings for him. At the moment, I'm sitting cross leg-ed in the middle of Sophie's bed in my water form, my staff was on the bed next to me. Sophie was running around the room, pretending to be a bunny. She's Jamie's little sister. She picked up a stuffed rabbit and dropped it in my lap as she ran past me. I lifted it to eye level and looked into it's button eyes. I laughed at the thought of the Bunnymund being a normal sized bunny, "The Easter bunny is so much bigger than this." I said aloud.

Sophie grinned at me, "Bunny's my friend. I went to his home last year."

I rose an eyebrow, "Really? And how did you get there?"

"I took Santa's magic snow globe on accident. Jack brought me home when I fell asleep." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, you naughty girl! What did I tell you about taking things that aren't yours?" I wagged my finger at her while making a clicking sound with my tongue. She giggled before grabbing my hand and dragging me off of her bed.

"Be a kitty!" She ordered, jumping around me while she giggled gleefully.

"What kind of kitty?" I couldn't help smiling as I watched her.

"Big, striped kitty! Tiger!" She growled at me playfully, curling her fingers like claws. I laughed and willed myself to shift into a white tiger. Soon, I was on all fours and my staff had disappeared from the bed and reappeared as a collar around my neck. The collar is made of brown leather and covered with the same carvings as the staff.

Sophie laughed and scratched my head, "Pretty kitty!" I purred and she giggled again. I turned myself so my side was facing her, inviting her to climb on. She quickly did so and grabbed my collar to keep herself steady. Then I ran and jumped out of her open window. I made the wind catch us and it carried us safely to the ground. I sprinted towards the park, where I knew Jamie and his friends were hanging out with Jack, probably having a snowball fight. I felt Sophie lean forward, just like I told her to do when I went fast. It wasn't long before we reached the park.

Just as I predicted, they were having a snowball fight. When they caught sight of me, a few of them screamed, the ones that had never seen me shift to any form other than human. I came to a halt in the middle of their paused game, and Sophie climbed off of my back to make a snow angel at my feet. I nuzzled her stomach, making her laugh, then I stepped back and transformed back into a human, but I was in my snow form instead of my water form. The kids let out breaths of relief when they realized I wasn't a man eating beast. I smirked and dropped to the ground to make a snow angel next to Sophie's.

We stood up and looked down at our art work. I put one hand over each one and they glowed blue before turning into solid images. They floated up to stand straight, then they danced around each other and rose up into the sky. When they were ten feet above us, they burst into a billion snowflakes. Sophie laughed and danced around in the falling snow. She grabbed both of my hands, forcing me to dance with her. I looked around and noticed Jamie an his friends dancing too. With further inspection, I saw Jack looking straight at me with a consentrating look on his face from the branches of a near by tree. I smiled at him, but Sophie pulled my attention back to her by making us spin around. She lost her footing an tumbled into the snow. She didn't let go of me, so I fell next to her. I summoned wind to push myself back up and before Sophie could notice my absence, I flew to the tree Jack was at and settled onto the branch next to him.

"Why aren't you down there with everyone else?" I asked him.

"I'd prefer to observe at the moment." He stared at me for a moment before looking away and back at the kids. Some were beginning to leave for home, due to the fact that it was nearing night fall. Jamie and Sophie were the last to leave, and they were reluctant in doing so. They called at a sad goodbye and Jack and I answered with the promise of returning tomorrow. We sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like hours, but was probably only around five minutes. The silence gave me time to think about how I felt towards Jack. It also gave me the time to pick up some couradge and convince myself that I had to tell him.

I took a deep breath and said, "Can I tell you something, Jack?"

"Only if I can tell you something." Was his answer.

I nodded, "Same time?" He agreed. Then, at the same time, we said, "I think I'm in love with you." We stared at each other in shock, neither of us daring too look away for the fear of this moment being our imagination. Then Jack suddenly leaned in and captured my lips in a hesitant kiss. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him. His arms went around my waist and I tilted my head to deepen the kiss that had gone from hesitant to a full out make out. We were forced to pull away, because of this stupid thing called air (aren't we dead? why do we need oxygen?) and he rested his forehead against mine. We were breathing heavily and I kept my eyes closed. When I finally opened them, I was met with ice blue.

Jack grinned at me, "Scratch that, I _know_ I'm in love with you."

"I love you, too." I leaned up and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**I would like to make it clear that I know Mother Nature already exists. But in my story, did I ever say she was Mother Nature? No, I did not. Thank you for the insight, but Ivy Linnea is not Mother Nature. She is just a nature spirit. Mother Nature is way more powerful than her and she will actually be put in this story later on.  
**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

* * *

**Spirit of Nature  
****Chapter Three**

"Ewww!" Sophie squealed, pulling me away from Jack. We had been together for about two weeks and I was happier than I'd been in a long time.

Jamie looked at Jack like he had committed a crime, "Jack! Don't you know that girls have _cooties_!" He pointed an accusing finger at me.

Jack grinned and winked at me, "I know, but I like Ivy's cooties." I blushed and smiled back. I was still being yelled back by a nine-year-old, so Jack had to lean down and kiss me.

"Gross!" Sophie squealed and dropped my hand, I heard her foot steps running away. With my hands finally free, I reached up and tangled them in Jack's soft white hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer than I thought possible. He deepened the kiss, a quiet moan floating from my mouth to his. I could feel his triumphant smirk against my lips and it made me smile.

"Keep it PG for the ankle-biters, mates." A familiar Australian accent came from my left. I jumped away from Jack in surprise and annoyance while turning to face the over-sized bunny. My appearance changed from snow to animal in a flash. **(A/N: Read chapter one if you forgot what the animal look, looks**** like.)** I settled myself down and changed back into my snow form. Jack chuckled at the sight of my visible mood swings. I glared and was about to elbow him in the stomach, but he caught my arm and pulled me back against his chest.

He leaned over so his mouth was almost touching my ear and whispered, "Well deal with the kangaroo and pick up where we left off later, okay? And we won't have to keep it all that PG either." I shivered and felt myself leaning into him. The kangaroo cleaned his throat loudly and it was Jack's turn to glare, "What? What could you possibly want?"

"North called a meeting. Manny wants to talk to all of us together." As soon as Bunnymund's words left his mouth an extremely loud and excited scream was heard.

"Bunny!" In a blur of pink, Sophie was in Bunnymund's arms. "Bunny, Bunny, Bunny! Jack and Ivy did something _bad_!" She told him with wide eyes.

"Did they, now? What was it?" Bunnymund asked, humoring the little girl.

"They were _kissing_." She whispered the last word like it was the worst thing you could ever say.

"Yeah," Jamie appeared next to us, "He said that he _liked_ her _cooties_! Teenagers are so weird." He shook his head like he was trying to get something out of it.

Bunnymund was obviously trying not to laugh, "Cooties, eh? That's one terrible thing. Horrible, really." He shook his head sadly, "Jack could die if he catches to many."

"WHAT!?" Jamie screamed. He grabbed Jack's arm and tugged him away from me as hard as he could.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Jamie, I'm immortal." He ruffled the twelve-year-old's hair, "Plus, girls don't really have cooties."

Jamie crossed his arms over his chest, "That's just what they _want_ you to think."

Jack was about to say something else, but I cut him off, "No, Jamie, you're right. Girls _do_ have cooties. I can prove it. Come here and let me give you a kiss." I grinned and feigned a lunge for the little kid. He screamed and away.

"Every kid for themselves!" Jamie called to his friends. I laughed and straightened up, just in time to see him dive behind a mound of snow.

"That was funnier than the time you bit Tooth." Jack chucked lightly.

"You bit the Tooth Fairy?" Sophie asked in shock, turning her wide eyes on me.

I shrugged, "I didn't _mean_ to bite her, but her hand was in my mouth. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Ivy! You don't bite people! Bad!" She scolded me, climbing out of Bunnymund's arms. She wagged her little finger at me like I was a dog. A dog, huh?

"Woof." I smirked before shifting into the form of a winter white wolf. I wagged my fluffy tail as I sat and barked at Sophie.

"Doggy!" She giggled and closed the distance between us to scratch behind my pointed ears. I leaned into her hand and rubbed my cold, wet nose against her cheek. She laughed and pushed my snout away and I licked her hand as she did so, "Ew!" She squealed, wiping her hand on her jeans.

I grinned as well as I could in wolf form, my tongue lolling out the side of my mouth. Jack laughed, and my expression changed from grin to snarl. I stood and spun to face him, my fur standing on end. I stalked towards him, hackles raised. I readied myself to pounce and saw Jack's smirk shift into a semi-frightened frown. I jumped and shifted from the wolf to my snow form, my growl changing into a laugh, seconds before I collided with him. He toppled backwards and I landed on top of him. I crossed my arms over his chest and placed my chin on top of my folded arms. I smirked at him, "You were totally afraid of me."

"Was not!" He tried to defend what was left of his man pride.

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was n-" I interrupted him by pressing my lips to his, "Okay, maybe I was slightly afraid." He admitted against my lips. I smirked, pulled away, and stood, "Cheater." I heard him mumble under his breath as he got to his feet. I elbowed him in the ribs and smirked when he doubled over.

"There's no more time for games at the moment. We've gotta get to the North Pole." Bunnymund said. he stomped his foot twice and a hole appeared in the ground. Before we could stop him, he pushed us in. I quickly changed into my earth form to be more comfortable. I had dirt brown skinny jeans with grass stains in the knees, a form hugging forest green T-shirt, no shoes or socks, and a grass green zip-up jacket. My hair was an earthly brown, my eyes were chlorophyll green, and my skin was tanned like I worked on a farm every day. I took off running down the path the hole cut and Jack wasn't far behind. Neither was Bunnymund, who sped past us and ran ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed!**

* * *

**Spirit of Nature  
****Chapter Four**

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at everyone's furious and/or stricken face. The Man on the Moon had just told us someone named Pitch Black was rebuilding his army. Manny had said that we had two months to prepare for the fight, then his voice had vanished from our minds.

"Pitch is an evil man. The King of Nightmares, as he calls himself. We stopped him last year, he shouldn't be ready to fight yet. Last time it took him centuries!" Jack was outraged and it was slightly unsettling to see the Guardian of Fun looking like that.

"We beat him last time. We do it again!" North tried to smile and it seemed to lighten the mood, but only slightly.

Tooth's mini fairies fluttered nervously. One of them squeaked and Tooth nodded in agreement, "We need to use all the time we have to round up as many spirits as we can. We need to train and use our powers to their absolute limit."

I stared at Tooth in shock. I had never seen the always happy Toothiana as serious as she is now. North nodded in agreement, "We must contact the other seasons, Mother Nature, Father Time, Cupid, and all of the Holiday spirits. Including Shadow, Star, Breeze, Flame, River, and Rocky.

Jack groaned, "Why Flame? He always lights fires around me. He's convinced I can melt."

"Deal with it, mate. We need all the help we can get." Bunnymund said, "Plus, Flower can keep him in check."

"I'm so confused." I berried my head in my hands. They laughed and began to tell me the names of everyone they knew of. I snapped my fingers and my staff shifted into a pencil and a piece of paper. I quickly took notes on the other spirits.

Flower: spirit of spring  
Autumn: spirit of fall  
Ray: spirit of summer  
Jack Frost: spirit of winter  
Shadow: spirit of the dark  
Star: spirit of the night  
Breeze: spirit of air  
Flame: spirit of fire  
River: spirit of water  
Rocky: spirit of earth  
Mother Nature: spirit of all things in nature (like me but more powerful)  
Father Time: spirit of time  
Cupid: spirit of love and Valentines day  
North: spirit of wonder and Christmas  
Bunnymund: spirit of hope and Easter  
Toothiana: spirit of memories and teeth collecting  
Sandman: spirit of dreams and sleep  
Boo: spirit of Halloween  
Ivy Linnea: spirit of nature (less powerful than Mother Nature)

"Do I really have to remember all of these names?" I groaned.

Jack chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders, "It's not as hard as it seems. Spirits have pretty good memories."

"We start calling the others to us soon as this meeting is adjured. They be here by tomorrow. Any other questions?" North looked around at us. No one said anything, so he declared the meeting over and marched off the his workshop. Bunnymund went to the Warren, Tooth went to her palace, and Jack and I went back to Burgess. We'd only have time to explain our absence to the kids before we had to journey back the the Pole, but it was worth seeing the kids again before battle.

* * *

**I know it's short, but this is just a filler!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! And I'm sorry about the lateness of the update! I'm really, really, really sorry! My computer broke and we haven't had the time to get it fixed. I'm using all the computers that I can get my hands on to write this.  
**

* * *

**Spirit of Nature  
Chapter Five**

"I told you not to do that!" Jack yelled at the red headed teen standing next to him. Flame just shrugged and grinned at the winter spirit, putting out the fire he had lit on the ground. It was a few hours later, and only six spirits had decided that they wanted to help. All of these spirits happened to have died in their teenage years, so you can imagine the rest of the guardians' distress. Flame had been lighting fires around Jack almost the entire time he's been here. Breeze has been talking non-stop for at least an hour with River, who seemed to be able to keep up with the fast speak just fine. Rocky was lying on his back in the middle up the room with a dreamy smile on his face as he watched all the flying toys zooming around. Star was shuffling around nervously as she stood next to Shadow on the far side of the room. I had taken the form of a snowy white owl as soon as I heard the first person enter the room. Now I was perched up in the rafters, watching all the spirits interacting with each other.

North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth were off doing their jobs and they wouldn't be back for a few hours at the least. Sandy wouldn't even be back until tomorrow. I spread my wings and glided silently to a different beam. My movement caught Rocky's eyes. He looked at me for a moment, the with a light voice, he spoke up loud enough for all the others to hear, "Did you guys know that there is an owl up there?" The others looked at him, then fallowed his gaze up to where I perched.

"Whoa! Do you think I could catch it?" Flame took a step in my direction.

Jack stepped in front of him quickly, "Trust me, you don't want to mess with her."

"Dude, it's just an owl. What can it do? Plus, I've go fire on my side." As if to prove his point, he sent a ball of flame in my direction. I quickly flew out of it's path and headed for the ground. When I was close enough, I transformed into my winter form and landed lightly on my feet. I glared at the fire spirit and took an angry step in his direction, but then a cool arm wrapped around my shoulders. My glare instantly became a loving smile as I turned my head to face Jack.

He smiled back, planting a kiss on my cheek, then he turned to the others, "Guys, this is Ivy. Ivy, this is everyone else." then he glared at Flame, "She's also my girlfriend, so don't even think about trying anything."

I rolled my eyes at Jack and spoke to the girls, "Boys." Breeze, River, and Star laughed in agreement. While watching from my perch in the rafters, I'd found out that Star is with Shadow, River is with Rocky, and Breeze and Flame like each other, but they aren't together.

Shadow frowned, "How were you able to do that? Who are you exactly?"

I grinned, "I'm Ivy Leana. I'm a nature spirit less powerful than Mother Nature. I can take on different human forms, though I prefer this one. I can also take on different animal forms." I deminctrated by changing into my water appearance before going back to winter.

"Whoa..." Rocky said as he stood from his position on the ground, "Can you do earth?" I nodded and changed my appearance to have long brown hair, grass green eyes, and naturally tan skin. I wore torn up, grass stained jeans and a forest green t-shirt with a multi-colored peace sign on the front. I looked around at everyone's amazed faces with a smirk.

"Oh! Do air next!" Breeze piped up. I complied, and pretty soon, I had gone through my version of each of their looks, plus a few other, before going back to my winter form, the form I felt the most comfortable in. Barley a minute later, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy all entered the room. The wired part was, a women was fallowing them in, and I'm positive she hadn't been here before. I met the eyes of the women, and suddenly, my knees collapsed from underneath me and I fell to the ground, my vision going black.


End file.
